Harry Potter Year Six
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: The War Begins. Harry- depressed. Hermione- in love. Ron-bloody mad. Dumbledore-off his rocker!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I wish to. Although i would like to buy Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton off of J.K.R This is not the real 6th book although I wish J.K.R would hurry up!

* * *

Anybody who happened to look in the window on the second storey of number four Privet Drive would have thought it was ordinary enough. School books and cloths where carelessly strewn across the floor. An open trunk stood in one corner, beside a wardrobe. Beside a wall on the opposite wall from a messy bed stood an open, empty, cage full of feathers and bird droppings. Ordinary enough, to the eyes of Muggle. The only un-ordinary part about this room was the boy laying on top of the messy bed. He had unkept black hair, black rimed glasses and bright green eyes. If anyone had cared to look directly at his forehead they would see a lightning shaped scar that was starting to grow faint in places as the years passed. This boy was fifteen-year-old Harry Potter.  
  
Harry happened to be staring at his ceiling, trying to make since of his life. The life he knew . . . well the life he never knew, had come crashing down right before the end of term. When young Harry saw his Godfather, the closest thing to a parent he ever knew, fell into the Veil in the department of mysteries. The Veil that separated life from death. And now Sirius was dead. And Harry's life suddenly made no sense. When it never made sense to begin with. First Harry's parents died by the hand of Lord Voldemort. Then Harry was orphaned and left at The Dursley's of number four Privet Drive. Then he found out he was a wizard. Then Harry saw his parent's murderer four times. The last only weeks ago. The last thing that turned his life upside down was the death of his Godfather, Sirius. Even the revealing of the Prophecy didn't faze him after the death.  
  
Harry turned to his window as he heard a flapping noise approaching. And he continued to stare as Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on the foot of his bed and flew to her cage. While Hedwig gulped down water Harry reached down and looked at the letter to see a hand writing he didn't recognize. It was addressed to Mr. Potter, Number Four Privet Drive, Dudley's Extra Room, Bed. Harry tore open the letter and began to read  
  
Harry-  
  
I know your summer's been horrible so far, but I found something and I thought you'd like to have it. Although, it may remind you of Sirius too much . . . All the same I know he'd like you to have it.  
  
Lupin.  
  
So Lupin is writing me, Harry thought. Then he turned the envelope upside-down and a small silver object fell onto his bed, along with another note.  
  
Harry-   
  
This ring was found just outside the Veil. It must have come off his finger before he fell through.  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry picked up the ring and turned it around in his hand. It was silver with a black onyx set in it. Sirius' name was engraved on the inside and numbers that had worn of to illegibility stood beside the name. When Harry turned the ring, a miniature Hogwarts symbol glittered in the stone. And the symbol for Gryffindor glittered beside the stone. From what Harry could see it appeared to be a Hogwarts class ring.  
  
As Harry slipped it onto his ring finger on his left hand he fought back tears, as he had all summer. When only his summer had been a week. And as he promised, He wrote to the Order every other day. But when Harry looked at the ring, all he could think about was Sirius falling. And the thought of killing Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix had killed her own cousin, his Godfather, Sirius. Voldemort was the reason his life was screwed up in the first place. Voldemort was why he had no parents or Godfather. Voldemort was the reason why he was living with the Magic-Hating-Dursley's. Voldemort was the reason we've had a different DADA teacher each year, except for Lupin of course. Voldemort was the reason so many people had decided to kill. Voldemort is the reason why Cedric, Sirius, James and Lilly Potter, where dead.  
  
As these thoughts ran through his mind, he decided that he would kill Voldemort, and make the Prophecy come true, instead of the other why around which is the version Voldemort would like.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . .The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . ."  
  
The prophecy kept replaying in his mind, the one Dumbledore told him. Of corse, harry thought, Dumbledore's off his rocker, or so said the Daily prophet last year. And now they believe him, but only because Voldemort showed up in The Ministry Of Magic. Harry sighed and turned over, the only light in his room came from a digital clock beside his bed and from the moon casting a glow through his window.

* * *

That is the first Chapter, if I get at least three reviews I'll update.


End file.
